Darkness Before the Dawn
by Crazed and Fluffy
Summary: Crystal is the daughter of one of the most powerfullest alchemist's known to the world. What happens when a war breaks loose? What about her uncles? Her cousins? Will they be able to survive this genocide?


_'I know that the manga has ed pared with Winry but on the anime (fist one I personally saw) they ore more brother and sister relationship'_

**'Thinking'

* * *

**

Chapter one- A War of Reason

Crystal sat at the desk of her uncle Al he had been the first one to cross the gate back into this world, her dad the second and in time more people who were thought to be dead. According to her father they were but when she would ask how it was done he told her you cant raise the dead. Needles to say she would get mad at her father for contradicting himself.

She looked down at the papers that her uncle Roy gave her to do. He had been given the rank of furher when him and his brothers found a way to stop craziness… the mental kind. She could remember her two older uncles Maese and Zolf jumping for joy for the fact that their mother wasn't crazy anymore… literally with uncle Maese. Her uncle Roy and uncle Al worked on that for a hole year with Dr. Marco. When they had completed the success her cousins could have a grandmother and for that she was thankful.

**'You would think that your own uncle wouldn't give his _niece_ so much wor**k' she thought. Her uncle Roy being furer didn't go nice on them only because they were his relatives. They only one that could get away with to much was her father and uncle Maese. she didn't know why her father was so high ranking but uncle Roy, did always say he owed uncle Maese for something **'Again something that is hidden from me'.**

She was startled by the door slamming open. It was her uncle Greed.  
He came the military after proving himself trustable in living in her uncle Roy's and Maese's mansion. When they had their father fuse the two houses together, everybody had wanted to move in. It was a strict house under the adults but also more fun and full of laughter then any of her friends.

"Is your paper work done?" her uncle asked her.

"No I haven't even started yet."

"Ok don't mind it then. You need to get home now."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions please just listen to me. I or somebody else will explain it to you when you get home"

"Ok but what's happening?"

"You'll find out when you get hom…"

Before he was done a bomb hit the side of the building. She screamed as the entire building shook. She looked up at her uncle Greed. Who was above her blocking every debris form hitting her.

"Hey it's not too lat to go home now? Is it?"

"Until they stop bombing us yes."

They could hear another bomb but this one was form some were above. The ceiling started to shift down a little and they ran to a different part of the building. They found her cousin Jasmine at the bottom of the stairs. She ran to them as fast as she could. Crystal was able to see the fear in her eyes. Jasmine looked to Greed.

"What is going on? Is this a war?"

"We'll talk later right now we need to get to the basement" he told her

"Were are the others?" she asked

"Maese, Zora, and I had already grabbed them. Then your fathers realized that you two weren't there. So I came to see if I could find you. That's when we started to get attacked."

As they were standing there a bomb struck that side of the building. Greed dived over his two nieces to save them. The walls were falling and the stairs were lit on fire. Greed ran them down to the basement. Avoiding all the areas that were too burnt. When they got inside the strong room Jasmine was instantly tackled by her mother. Riza look up at Greed and thanked up. Crystal look around the room for her father though, she would get mad at him for keeping secrets she was still daddy's little girl.  
As she was searching she felt a light yet cold feeling tap on her shoulder. As she spun around there was her father the Full Metal alchemist.

"Daddy what is going on?"

"A war seems to have started.'

"Yes I see that. I almost got blown up three different times. What is the cause of all this?"

"I don't know yet my self I…"

"If I could have your attention please?" they heard Maese from the other side of the room.

"Now as you can see we are under attack. The people of the north broke their treaty with us and declared war. We are lucky though because even though they had been building all their weapons in secret, we at the investigations were able to find out there secrets.  
Though I apologize for not finding them a little sooner."

"What are their reasons though?" the furher asked

"I don't fully understand myself Roy. From the way it seems they just want us dead. Not everybody just the ones who have been dead already and our children." with that her dad spoke up

"Why our children I almost can under stand why they want us dead but why do children a have to be brought into this?"

"That's what were trying to determine now. That's why were getting all the children home and asking dad and Armstrong to turn the house into a strong room like this one."

"Is that smart though?" asked Kimbley from the side of the room were Maese was.

"I mean putting all the kids into one spot."

"Yes. The enemy would never think that we would do something like that."

"Something stupid like that." Ed put in.

"Now Ed the fact that they wouldn't expect a stupid act like that makes the act not so stupid." Roy told his younger brother. Ed grinned.

"I see now" with a smirk that could almost be called evil.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it! Sorry if it's a little bit confusing right now. I guarantee in good time it will make sense. Please review. 


End file.
